Bayu (DreadOut Comic)
Bayu is the main protagonist of the first story in the DreadOut Comic. He wandered into the abandoned village with his family. Personality Bayu is a kind-hearted and careful teenager with a rather paranoid personality. Nia, his sister, has stated that he tended to worry a little too much and is supposedly very clumsy. He is a responsible older brother for his sisters and obedient to his parents. Appearance Bayu is a lanky teenager with a thin face and messy black hair. He wears a pair of glasses. During the duration of the comic, he wears a turtleneck sweater accompanied by a pair of jeans. He also carried his emergency backpack while in the abandoned village. History Early Life Not much is known about Bayu's early life. He lived with his family normally until his parents decided to move out of town. DreadOut Comic In the DreadOut Comic Spin-off, Bayu and his sisters are getting ready to move into a village. Mbok warns him to keep an eye on Kiki, and he promises that he will. After saying good-bye, he and his family go on their trip. They end up losing their way and they stop by a stall to ask for directions. Bayu purchases some bottled water from the vendor, despite the fact that the water was expensive.The vendor warns him to be careful about crossing to the other side, but he brushes her warning off. With night approaching, the family decides to spend the night at a village across the bridge. When approaching the village, he increasingly becomes uneasy. After Nia runs off to see the village, Bayu approaches her sister, to find her collapsed on the ground. While his parents were tending to her, Kiki suddenly runs off, prompting Bayu to try to follow her. After a while of searching, his father finds him and asks him whether or not he has found Kiki. Bayu responds that he has not, but then his father collapses and is dragged away by the invisible force. He goes after his father, but finds his mother instead. His mother asks him for the whereabouts of Kiki, but a possessed Nia approaches her from behind and kills their mother before he could react. Bayu accidently purges the spirit from Nia by shining his flashlight on her. Nia, confused, tries to ask Bayu what's going on, but she is dragged into a building by an invisible force. Determined to find out what's going on, he takes his mother's jacket and enters the building. In the building, he encounters Kiki's doll, which he follows. While calling out for the doll, he trips and breaks his glasses, causing his nose to bleed. He then questions the doll where was Kiki, chasing away the dead spirit merely by glaring at it. After the spirit runs away, he follows and almost falls down from a broken pathway. He sees spirits and what he assumes is Kiki. Suddenly one of the spirits seemingly tries to attack Bayu with her shawl. As Bayu's left eye bleeds, he enters some sort of trance and blindly accepts Kiki's offer to 'Go home together.' It is revealed that Bayu had merely picked up Kiki's doll and that her spirit was leading him out of the village. Before going out, Kiki tells him that she couldn't go any further and tells him to take care of himself. Later it is revealed that he is the only survivor of his family, whose car had crashed into the river. While recovering from the ordeal, the vendor who sold him the bottle tells him that it is impressive that he was able to escape the village and leaves. Recognizing the vendor, he frantically calls for her to come back. His frantic shouting goes unnoticed and Kiki's possessed doll walks into the doorway. Skills and Abilities Skills Although not necessarily for battle, Bayu has a somewhat paranoid personality, causing him to pack things like emergency kits. Even though he may seem physically weak, he has strong survival instincts. Abilities Although Bayu doesn't realize this, he is able to purge and fight ghosts by shining his flashlight on them or by simply staring glaring at them (without his glasses). He is also shown to have a rather strong sixth sense, able to sense that the uneasiness of the village before even entering it. Relationships Kiki Bayu is Kiki's older brother, which she affectionately cares for. Bayu cares dearly for his younger sister, trying his best to be a good older brother. Kiki also seems to like teasing her brother, a trait she had picked up from Nia, although she had unintentionally done it because she thought 'paranoid' was a compliment. When she disappears, Bayu becomes frantic, searching for her. Even as he may be under a trance, he accepted Kiki's request to go home and becomes distraught when she herself couldn't leave. Trivia * He is the only known survivor of his family. * Bayu is very similar to Linda, from the DreadOut Game. It is possible that they are counterparts to each other: ** Both are able to fight back from the ghosts (Linda using her phone and Bayu using his Flashlights and eyes). ** Both have someone they can consider as a 'sister' (Linda & Ira and Bayu & Kiki/Nia) ** Both are targeted by a mysterious woman (Linda is targeted by the Mysterious Lady in Red while Bayu is by the Stall Vendor). Category:Characters Category:Male